


The Ghost of Our Love

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationship at the Start with First Lover, Alternate Universe - Modern, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ghost! Gu Chang, Happy Ending, M/M, Mafia/Triad, Medium! Qiu Rong, Setting - Untamed Universe, roomates to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Zhao Deyin is more than thrilled with his new home. While showing it off to his current boyfriend, Zhao Deyin realizes that his friend was right...his new house is haunted and it wants Zhao Deyin's boyfriend out of the house.
Relationships: Qiu Rong/Zhao Ning/Wu Cao, Zhao Deyin/Gu Chang, Zhao Deyin/Guo Hai
Series: The Zhao Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“You should have told me about this.” Guo Hai sighed from the passenger seat. His fringe falling over his face as he pouted. Under completely different circumstances it would have been cute. However, the two of them have been arguing about it since he picked the man up from the airport. Now Zhao Deyin was tired. He had been so excited to show him the house he’d purchased. 

The two of them had talked at length about it during the holiday that they’d spent at his Uncle Fang’s house. Guo Hai had expressed how much he liked the older houses. He’d even been passionate about it. Which had only boosted him into actually saying yes when Qiu Rong helped him get in touch with the owner. He’d gotten it for a reasonable price too. The old lady that’d owned the place had said it was a good home that needed some minor repairs. She wasn’t wrong and he’d made sure to get them fixed before Guo Hai had come home.

“You told me to be more spontaneous and this is me being more spontaneous.” Zhao Deyin responded, glancing back at the black audi following them to the new house. Inside was his best friend and older brother. His sister-in-law would be coming but she was working on an upcoming fashion week. 

“I did but I  _ certainly _ didn’t mean to buy us a house.” Guo Hai snapped. His arms crossed as he settled back in the seat more to glare out the window. “I meant for you to get out of the office and have...do more things with your life.”

“A-Hai, I got signed on for  _ seven _ books. I owe it to myself and my readers to fin...this isn’t what this is about.” Zhao Deyin stopped himself from going down that rabbit hole. Another topic they fought about especially when Guo Hai found out that his male lead’s partner didn’t resemble him at all. “Can we not fight? Yes, I bought the house and of course I should have told you that I sold the apartment while you were gone. I’m sorry. If you don’t like it then I’ll just keep this as a family house and we can find a new apartment.” 

It was a long miserable silence before Guo Hai’s hand slipped over onto Zhao Deyin’s thigh. Zhao Deyin almost jumped at how soft the touch was because of how angry that Guo Hai had been all day. He glanced over to see the man’s easy smile. Zhao Deyin could almost trust it if there wasn’t still a flicker of annoyance in the man’s light brown eyes. 

“Alright, babe. Deal if we  _ don’t _ like the place we can look for a new apartment.” Guo Hai said, his hand lightly squeezing Zhao Deyin’s jean covered thigh. 

“Alright.” Zhao Deyin said, swallowing as he refocused on the road. He knew that the fight was only held off. He adored the house and he knew that his friends knew it too. Zhao Deyin knew he had disappointed Qiu Rong and his friends when he’d stated that he was making arrangements to have Guo Hai’s things brought to the house. But he was in love with the man despite his faults. 

The rest of the drive was of Guo Hai talking about his work and things he did during his work related business trip. Just when the topic changed to Zhao Deyin they arrived at the house. Yes, it probably was the worst kind of day to show it off. All day it was dark with a variance of heavy to misting rain. The house is an older model house but he’d renovated to update the exterior siding and brick paint.

Zhao Deyin pulled into the parking spot out front and grabbed his coat. For the first of autumn it was still so cold to him. He was wearing a heather gray loose cable sweater with dark wash jeans and converses. Zhao Deyin pulled on his peacoat as Zhao Ning and Qiu Rong got out of the car. He waved at them as he turned back to watch Guo Hai’s reaction.

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was older.” Guo Hai stated, making Zhao Deyin’s heart sink a bit.

“Completely refurbished, though, so only older on the outside,” Qiu Rong said. He may not have liked Guo Hai, but he wasn’t going to be the one to spit on his best friend’s happiness. His smile was tight and held none of his usual warmth. “Go in and check it out. I think you’ll appreciate the master bathroom.” It had a massive tub installed, which Guo Hai would probably like. He was always going on about how small the apartment bathroom was.

“Yes, I kept in mind how you liked the big bathroom we had in thailand.” Zhao Deyin nodded, hoping that would at least appease his boyfriend a little. He stepped around the front of his car and was going to take his hand but Guo Hai put his hand in his pocket last minute. So Zhao Deyin crossed his arms to keep the cold out. He only hoped that Qiu Rong and Zhao Ning didn’t see it.

“Oh really?” Guo Hai hummed with a smile on his face. “We will see or are we just going to stand out here in the rain?”

“We can go inside.” Zhao Deyin said, tilting his head for Qiu Rong and his brother to follow. 

Behind him, Zhao Ning took Qiu Rong’s hand to calm him down. He was silently furious. He wasn’t going to get into a fight with the man right now. Zhao Deyin was in his new home. No, he’d wait and get the smarmy weasel somewhere else. 

“I’m sorry, I promise that this is the right passcode to the house.” Zhao Deyin winced as he tried once again the key code that he’d set up the other day. 

“Do you not have an  _ actual _ key to our own house?” Guo Hai huffed.

“I...yes…” Zhao Deyin blushed, embarrassed at his own stupidity. He reached into his coat pocket grabbing his keys and used the pin key to open up the door. The moment he did it led into the mud room where the movement sensors turned on the lights. It had a cement floor with wooden beams and posts while the walls were painted a neutral color. The shelves were metal with labels and fresh plants accented the room. In the center though was a large farm table to set things on.

“Finally.” Guo Hai sighed, taking off his leather jacket and tossing it on the table instead of hanging it.

“I can kill him now, right?” Qiu Rong muttered to his husband as he took off his shoes far more respectfully, though he kept his jacket on, chilled even in the warm home. He felt otherworldly eyes on him immediately and knew, suddenly, that he was speaking for two. “No one would miss him.”

“No, they wouldn’t but you would miss out on doing whatever it is you’d like to do to me when we get home if you behave.” Zhao Ning whispered in his ear. It was true he felt the same way and would have gladly have murdered his younger brother’s boyfriend. However, he wanted his brother to move on from the asshole not mourn or blame himself.

Qiu Rong pouted and nearby, the warm heater turned off.

_ I have no such promises,  _ a growling voice said in his mind and he wanted to smile wildly, but kept it in, playing innocent when a dark shadow passed across the mirror, just in the corner of Guo Hai’s vision.  _ I don’t care who he is. I will not allow such disrespect in my house. _

“What shall we show him first, A-Yin?” Qiu Rong said easily, hoping the spirit put on a good show, if nothing else. He needed a laugh or five today. Zhao Ning stayed quiet, knowing his husband was silently conversing with the entity in the house. He could tell by the chilliness clinging to the man. He took off his long sleeved over shirt, putting it over the man’s shoulders. 

“Uh..let’s see.. What about the living room?” Zhao Deyin answered, looking up from where he’d picked up Guo Hai’s boots to put in the assigned shoe cubby. The jacket was already on one of the hooks. “Or do you think the kitchen?”

“Oh, the living room. The kitchen is your place though I think you should invite Zhao Qiang and Zhao Ning more.” Guo Hai answered instead. His hands in his pocket. He’d seen something moving out of the corner of his eye. “You didn’t get a cat did you? I told you no animals. You know I’m allergic.”

“No, A-Hai. I didn’t get a cat. It’ll be just us here.” Zhao Deyin sighed, losing more of his hope that they could stave off the fighting before his brother and best friend left.

_ And me,  _ came a dark promise that only Qiu Rong could hear, and that time he couldn’t tap down a grin. He kept his mouth perfectly shut, however, knowing his breath would start to fog, and just followed them into the living room. It was spacious and modern looking and even Guo Hai looked impressed. At least until one of the vases on the coffee table fell as he walked by it and crashed hard onto his feet.  _ Fucking asshole.  _ **_You_ ** _ honestly think you deserve him? Pathetic. _

“Oh my gods,” Qiu Rong whispered in a cloud of misted breath and did his best to pretend to sneeze to cover it as Guo Hai started cursing. He looked up at Zhao Ning’s knowing face. “I swear on Wu Cao’s home cooking I did  _ nothing.”  _ Zhao Ning merely smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“I know you didn’t.” Zhao Ning responded, wrapping an arm around the man’s waist to bring him closer for warmth.

“Of course you didn’t. It was just a vase.” Zhao Deyin said, rushing into the kitchen to get the dust pan and broom. 

“So vases just fall on their own? And of course it had to be the one I was gifted by my boss. How am I going to replace this?” Guo Hai complained but didn’t bother to kneel down to clean it up. He just waited for Zhao Deyin to return to clean it up himself. 

“You must have bumped it, A-Hai and I am sure we can probably find a replacement.” Zhao Deyin tried to appease the man with a sympathetic tone. 

“Fine.” Guo Hai spat with a roll of his eyes. Zhao Deyin took the remnants after carefully sweeping to make sure that he didn’t miss any pieces. He paused in the kitchen to take a deep breath. For a moment he silently wished that he’d just ended it with Guo Hai when the man was on his business trip for three months. But he’d gone on to visit him and he was reminded of the man he’d started dating in the beginning.

_ Alright then,  _ the voice said, sensing that deepest wish, and for a moment, there was a warmth across Zhao Deyin’s shoulders, like a blanket being laid there. Then it was gone and Guo Hai shrieked as something poked him hard in the back.

“Don’t look at me, I’m not even close to you,” Qiu Rong lifted his hands in the air to show they were indeed nowhere near the man, but that also meant his breath became visible. Now, Guo Hai had left no question as to just how he viewed Qiu Rong and his gift, calling him a quack when Zhao Deyin wasn’t around, a phoney and false magician. He didn’t believe in ghosts, which was fine, but he also saw that breath as him up to some kind of trick, which wasn’t as fine. “Calm down, Guo Hai, you’re going to run into the coffee table.”

“Shut up Casper.” Guo Hai said, insulting the man.

“Disrespect my husband and I’ll shut you up.” Zhao Ning warned as Zhao Deyin came back. He looked a little rosy cheeked and that made Zhao Ning concerned. 

“I’m fine.” Zhao Deyin promised with a small smile. “How about I show you the study next then our room?”

“You better not be getting ill and let’s get the boring part over with. We both know the study is really another word for your office.” Guo Hai responded, sounding more annoyed than when Zhao Deyin had left. He blinked at how sharp the tone was. 

“Right…” Zhao Deyin swallowed, leading them past the refurbished kitchen. All it had needed was a wall taken out, the cabinets repainted, and new appliances. Zhao Deyin had splurged on a farmers sink. Then they passed the formal dining room and down a small set of stairs into the renovated study. It wasn’t Zhao Deyin’s office that but a very well styled study that could be used for Guo Hai’s clients. It had a desk space and chairs. The floor was a dark wood with a mixture of antique and modern furniture. The shelves were minimalistically filled with books and art pieces. 

“A-Yin wanted to use this for your office, if you wanted,” Qiu Rong said through his teeth, his lips starting to go blue as the spirit he could hear openly seething.

“It will do fine. I am starting to think you might have made a good choice with this house.” Guo Hai stated, walking over to run his fingers over the top of the desk. 

“I’m glad, you’re starting to see the house my way.” Zhao Deyin sassed playfully. He brushed the fringe of his newly cut hair. It was the shortest he ever had so it exposed his nape the way that Guo Hai commented he’d like better. Another spontaneous move on his part that apparently the other didn’t notice. “Now, let’s go upstairs. I know that you’ll like this best.” 

_ You looked better with it long. Happier,  _ the voice said and Qiu Rong nearly tripped.  _ And don’t go upstairs. He’ll be tumbling down. _

“Uh… A-Yin,” Qiu Rong started to warn, but Guo Hai was already going up. And like someone had just poured oil on the stairs, he was falling down the three steps immediately. “Shit.”

_ I fucking  _ **_warned_ ** _ you, little man,  _ the ghost spat and Qiu Rong could see him, in a fine suit and his heel on the man’s throat, eyes flashing green and dangerous as he sneered at Guo Hai.  _ Get. Out. _

Guo Hai made a choking sound and felt like there was something pinning him down to the ground. He struggled to get up until Zhao Deyin came over. He knelt down trying to him up and that’s when the pressure finally relented. “Damn it!” Guo Hai coughed as he sat up, pushing Zhao Deyin’s hands away. “I’m fine I just tripped.”

“I was just checking. Those stairs are made of metal.” Zhao Deyin said, defensively. “Since you’re fine…”

“Get up.” Zhao Ning said, sharply. His protective mode on and he was more than happy to watch Qiu Rong’s friend break that imps neck. 

Guo Hai to his credit didn’t say anything but got up. He dusted himself off and Zhao Deyin frowned as he headed up the stairs. His good mood was on the verge of being completely spoiled. “Please don’t fight.” Zhao Deyin muttered under his breath. “Come on and I will make us something before you two have to head home.” 

“He thinks I’m sabotaging him,” Qiu Rong breathed out and his breath was even more visible, eyes wide and pleading for Zhao Deyin to believe him. “A-Yin, don’t let him go upstairs. He’s gonna-”

There was something like a  _ roar  _ that shuddered through the house, blowing through Guo Hai. He’d moved out of sight, so no one could see what he saw, which was a black figure with glowing eyes and a low voice. The very house seemed to buckle like under a vast weight, trembling like an earthquake. 

_ GET.  _ **_OUT._ **

Zhao Deyin dropped to the stairs and curled his arms around the black matte steel railing. His heart beating wildly in his chest. He hadn’t ignored Qiu Rong’s warnings about his house  _ guest _ . He’d just never seemed to quite meet him and he hadn’t planned on ever meeting him. At least not like this if it ever happened. The house shook making all the glass rattle in the house. 

“What the fuck?!” Guo Hai yelled, the terror evident in his voice. He quickly scrambled to get back up again. “I am done with this bullshit and your bullshit!” Guo Hai pointed at Zhao Deyin and then Qiu Rong before all but running out the door.

Immediately, as the house settled from the echo of the  _ slam,  _ the heater turned back on and everything felt lighter, more comforting, and cozy. Qiu Rong sighed, his breath glittering in the air, and snuggled into Zhao Ning.

“I wish it was bullshit sometimes,” he shivered, rubbing his hands together to warm them. His eyes were downcast. “I’m… sorry, A-Yin. I promise I didn’t put the spirit up to this, but…” 

“I think I need a moment.” Zhao Deyin said as the sound of gravel and the rev of his car being driven off. He felt so overwhelmed with his ghost being real and the fact that his boyfriend not only broke up with him but just stole his vehicle. Zhao Deyin shot upstairs to his office. 

In his office is where he felt the safest. It’s where his books, fan letters, writing stuff, and where he kept his private knick knacks from Guo Hai after he figured out that sometimes the man would break his stuff and just throw it away. He shut the door and curled up in his arm chair that he’d bought from the antique store.

The ghost watched from the corner, feeling a twinge of guilt, but knew it was for the best. Even if Zhao Deyin didn’t see it now, he would, how Guo Hai walked all over him. ONce more, that warm, comforting feeling fell over Zhao Deyin, seeming to radiate from the very walls themselves.  _ I’m sorry,  _ it said as it walked through the door to check on the poor medium whose energy he’d drawn on to attack so openly.

Unsurprisingly, he was in the kitchen with his husband, making hot chocolate to warm his hands. “Do you think A-Yin will forgive me?” he asked, uncharacteristically glum as a mug was set in his grip. “I know it wasn’t me, but I didn’t stop him… and I don’t exactly feel  _ guilty  _ about that weasel running for the hills.”

“I am sure he already has. Besides, he didn’t not believe you when you told him. He just didn’t understand how powerful your friend is.” Zhao Ning hummed using the canned whipped topping to make Qiu Rong a puppy in his hot chocolate. “Besides he loves you and deep down he knew that he needed to get rid of Guo Hai. Otherwise why would he have bought this house. You know he always thinks things through.” 

Qiu Rong smiled for him, grateful to have the man’s logic. “I don’t think  _ he  _ knows how strong he is either,” he admitted softly. “I’ve never felt a haunting like this, A-Ning. It’s not as simple as a ghost occupying a space. It’s more he  _ is  _ the space. You felt the shaking, didn’t you?”

“I did.” Zhao Ning hummed, going back to make another cup for his little brother. “And I think your friend has grown attached to my brother.” 

“That’s why he kicked that weasel to the curb, thank the  _ gods.”  _ There was a pad of lined paper Zhao Deyin no doubt used for when inspiration striked as he made his morning coffee. Qiu Rong grabbed the pad and a pencil, his breath misting again as he sketched. A face, handsome and young, with a sharp, angular jaw and piercing eyes. He hummed a little as he sipped his hot chocolate in between lines. “This is so yummy,” he praised, distracted a moment by the warm taste. “You and A-Cao spoil me so much with your hot cocoa abilities, I have a theory on it.”

“Oh do you?” Zhao Ning mused, leaning over to wipe some of the whipped cream off Qiu Rong’s upper lip. He licked the excess of his thumb before going back to Zhao Deyin’s. For his whipped cream animal he was making a turtle. 

“Yup.” Qiu Rong popped the  _ p  _ sound, grinning. “See, everyone is born with a little bit of meanness. You and A-Cao bottled yours all up, you see, and traded it off to the hot chocolate demon.” Another happy hum around a sip. “That’s why both of your cocoas are sinful.”

“Then I have a theory of my own.” Zhao Ning grinned, giving Qiu Rong a look. “That everyone is born with too much sweetness and it attracts us mean filled ones to want a bite.” 

“Oh god, please do not make out in my new kitchen that I’ve  _ not _ even been kissed in.” Zhao Deyin sniffled as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. He’d had his moment to collect himself and talk to himself. Which now that he thought about...his residence ghost probably had a kick out of. Pushing that aside, Zhao Deyin wasn’t going to feel sorry for himself. Not even an hour ago he was in the kitchen silently wishing that he wasn’t in his relationship. Well now he was single and he could work on himself. To find someone who truly cares for him. Well, after he helped his ghost leave his house. Maybe?

“I’ll kiss you if that’ll make you feel better,” Qiu Rong tittered and went back to his drawing. The smile he shot at Zhao Deyin was sweet. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I guess…” he started as he finally stepped off the staircase and walked into the kitchen. “...I was trying to make us work when all I wanted to do was leave.” Zhao Deyin moved onto the island stool beside Qiu Rong.

“You deserved better than that asshole, didi.” Zhao Ning said bluntly. Zhao Deyin stiffened a bit. His elder brother had really come out of his shell after marrying Qiu Rong and Wu Cao. It was still a shock to hear him verbalize what he’d been thinking. Zhao Ning slid the hot chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon over to Zhao Deyin.

“I…” Zhao Deyin smiled, pausing to take a sip. But the thought was lost as he saw the picture his best friend was drawing. “...is that him?” 

“Super handsome, right?” Qiu Rong hummed in appreciation and added a bit more shading where the man’s bangs framed his jaw. “Stubborn butt, though. He won’t tell me much, but I do know where the attic crawl is. The hidden one that the contractors saw on the blueprint but couldn’t get into. Apparently he’s got a painting of him up there. He says you can have it if you want it, and anything else in there you like.”

Zhao Deyin didn’t know whether to say thank you or not. So he just did. “Thank you...I guess?” Zhao Deyin rubbed his nose with his free hand then ran it through his hair. “I wish I hadn’t cut it.” The feeling of wishing he hadn’t done some other things too like unpack the man’s things in his house. “..Qiu Rong do you think you can give Zhao Qiang that movers number and…”

“I’ll send A-Bin to get your car.” Zhao Ning grinned knowing how Zhao Bin was going to absolutely  _ love _ getting the car back.

“Please don’t do anything that has Uncle Fang coming to say hi,” Zhao Deyin said after taking another sip of his cocoa. 

“I’ll tell him that you asked that of him, didi.” Zhao Ning smiled seeing his brother enjoying his cocoa. He reached back out to wipe away some of Qiu Rong’s whipped cream off his dimple this time. 

Qiu Rong thanked him with a kiss, then ripped the drawing off the pad. He handed it to Zhao Deyin, then started on another, this one a blueprint. “Right over your sunroom,” he said, “where that old bookcase was wedged in. They couldn’t get it open because he wouldn’t let them open it, so they sealed it with paint. We could chisel it out and try. He says he’d open it for you.”

Zhao Deyin blinked and licked his own whipped cream mustache off. He thought about it then decided that if there was a ghost he had to share the house with why not get to know him better. “Alright, we can start in the morning and if you want too you can stay in the guest room since A-Cao is in the city for the night? We could have breakfast and get started in the morning.” He offered.

Qiu Rong beamed at him. “Yes,” he said readily before his hand paused and a furrow formed between his brows. “Piano… he says there’s something about a piano? A-Yin, are you getting your mother’s grand moved here, or are you keeping it at your father’s?”

“I was moving it here but then I put his statue in that spot where the piano could go.” Zhao Deyin answered, not bothering to point out that horrible statue of ...well he had no idea what it was. It just looked like a mess to him. It’d taken two men and some dollies to move it. 

“Well, your house, your rules,” Qiu Rong hummed. “I hope you move it in. Apparently your ghost played. He may enjoy listening to you play it.”

“Well all of  _ his _ stuff is being moved out first thing monday.” Zhao Deyin responded with a small smile. “I haven’t played since college. Is he sure he’d want to listen to me?” 

“He likes you, so yes,” Qiu Rong chuckled and put down his pencil to fully appreciate his hot cocoa. “Can’t you feel it? The moment  _ he  _ left, the house just feels so homey again. Warm and nice. Like you’ve lived here for years. When we walked in, the heater turned off. It felt cold and mean.”

“I thought...it’d just timed off.” Zhao Deyin responded, a little dumbfounded by his best friends words. “And this house has always felt homey to me. That’s why I liked it before the renovations….”

“You’re allowed to like things too didi. Apparently, he likes what you’ve done with the place too or he would have given you an equal boot.” Zhao Ning added on. 

“I know I am, Ning-ge.” Zhao Deyin stopped. He wasn't going to go down the path of trying to truly say he got this house to have Guo Hai live here for a longtime. Hell he’d done the study last minute and the bathroom wasn’t entirely for Guo Hai. He’d made the walk in waterfall shower for himself. 

Qiu Rong nodded, but then stilled with his cup on his lips. Then, he busted out laughing. “The bath? I mean, it’s a great bath but…” He dissolved into snickers and the light fixture above their heads started to flicker with the spirit’s embarrassment. “No, no, I’m sorry!” He said, wiping his eyes. “It’s a great bath… your ghost likes what you’ve done with the place,” he affirmed with a giggle, “especially the big bathtub. It’s his favorite.”

“Well he’s welcome to use it since I prefer showers, and the rare occasion I do bathe, to not drown me.” Zhao Deyin responded, getting up. He took his cocoa with him to go to bed. It was just a little too much to think he was having these conversations and his break up in the same night. “I am going to get some sleep I think...I’d tell you not to do anything but I was smart enough for sound proofing the bedrooms. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“We’ll be testing them!” Qiu Rong called cheerfully after him. “Nighty night!”


	2. Chapter 2

Zhao Deyin stirred to the feeling that his legs were cold. The will to move was hard because he was still sort of physically and mentally exhausted. Last night after telling his best friend and older brother he was going to bed, that wasn’t what he’d done. Zhao Deyin had gone upstairs, kicked off his jeans and cable sweater to put on an oversized t-shirt that showed off his collar bones and pulled on some comfy well worn very short pajama shorts that allowed him to move freely beneath the sheets. He stayed up drinking his hot chocolate and watching fluffy disney movies that he eventually passed out with. 

Finally willing to move, he rolled onto his back. Zhao Deyin stretched out and was about to doze back off when he felt the slide of sheets against his legs covering him. Zhao Deyin shivered at how cool the sheets were. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking. “A-Rong?” he sleepily called out. Zhao Deyin looked around the room, finding himself alone. He hastily sat up, startled. “...hello?”

The spirit didn’t bother to speak, since Zhao Deyin would not be able to hear him anyway, so he settled for making the room nice and warm, and urged the sheets to heat up faster. He didn’t want the man to fear him, so he hoped making him cozy was a step in the right direction.

“Thank you…” Zhao Deyin said, feeling the room getting warm as well as the sheets. He swallowed as he relaxed as he thought about how he’d been in the house for two months. If the ghost honestly wanted to hurt him then he would have already, right? That led him to think about Guo Hai. “...for not just the heat…”

If a room could feel  _ pleased,  _ it certainly did.  _ Anytime,  _ the spirit said, smug, and moved around the bed to the window. The curtain fluttered a bit, closing out the crack of sunlight shining through.  _ Hopefully he doesn’t come back. What an asshole. _

It was weird, talking to him when it was pointless, but the house reacted to his feelings, so maybe the man could glean a bit of emotion from the atmosphere. Or maybe he was just hoping too much. He stepped away from the window and the floor creaked under him, remembering his weight and presence. He felt proud of that, proud of his home, and how well it’d scared off the idiot. 

Zhao Deyin could hear the floor creaking and couldn’t help but feel like he’d made his ghost roommate happy with his gratitude. He swallowed again and reached for his glasses. He rarely used them but when his eyes were sore he’d wear them. Zhao Deyin slipped on and rubbed his nose. 

“He won’t be back anytime soon. My brother’s and Ziyi-jie will make sure of it.” Zhao Deyin said, pulling the covers around him some more before leaning back against the plush headboard. 

_ Good,  _ the spirit nodded, satisfied, and sat on the end of the bed, drawing in all the energy he had tucked away. It was hard, but he did his best, and as the curtain fluttered again, this time as the heat turned on, a wash of sunlight flickered over where he sat, and he made himself visible. From his cropped hair, to his sharp eyes, to his suit and tie. He nodded once to Zhao Deyin, smiled, and lost the connection. It was tiring, so he let it fade, but did not move away from his spot.

Zhao Deyin’s breath caught having seen the flickering appearance of his ghost. “You…” he mumbled as he sat back up. The feeling of someone on the bed with him didn’t fade. Which made him swallow as he slowly reached out as if to touch the ghost’s cheek. But his hand stopped halfway as there was a rather sharp knock on his door.

“Yes?” Zhao Deyin asked out loud as he went to get up. 

“You alive?” Qiu Rong said through the door, sounding sleepy and muffled, like he was walking around under a blanket. “A-Ning is making flat cakes with chocolate chips.”

“Yes but I want blueberry ones.” Zhao Deyin answered as he opened the door smiling. The both of them still in their night clothes. ”So we can make both. I do have enough food in the house to feed a small army.” 

“You’re gonna need it,” Qiu Rong said, slumping into him in a form of hug, before lifting up a corner of the comforter he was wearing. “Are you warm? You’re warm, right? Get under here and warm me up. We can waddle to breakfast.”

“He lets the house be warm but it’s still cold.” Zhao Deyin said, dipping under the blanket. HIs height making the sheet lift off the floor a bit. “They weren’t kidding when they said this area does get cold in the fall and winter.” They waddled down the hallway to the stairs. He winced a little at how cold the metal stairs were. He’d chosen them for being long lasting but they got so cold easily. 

“No, don’t wanna,’ Qiu Rong said, feeling the first stair with his toe. Immediately, the stairs started to tremble, like someone was jumping on them, and he blinked, feeling the warmth waft off them. “Wow, thanks Gu Chang,” he said, putting his foot down far more happily. “You must really like our A-Yin… ooh cold cold cold! I’m sorry, turn it back.”

It warmed again and, with a huff, the spirit walked down, the stairs moving with his weight. Qiu Rong grinned at Zhao Deyin. “He  _ likes  _ you,” he whispered, as if it was a conspiracy. 

“I’m starting to think you’re right.” Zhao Deyin chuckled. He was glad that the stairs were warm now and kept the small smile on his face as they finally made it to the first floor. THe strong scent of batter and chocolate wafting through the house.

“The both of you are finally up and don’t worry. I will make you some blueberry ones too. I saw the fresh blueberries in the drawer.” Zhao Ning grinned.

“It’s my house and you cater to your husband.” Zhao Deyin huffed, playfully as the two of them attempted to get onto the island stools without tumbling down with the blanket. 

“Success!” Qiu Rong sat down without falling and he and Zhao Deyin giggled a bit. “Reminds me of college. Remember that Halloween party? Neither do I.”

“But of course.” Zhao Ning grinned. His gaze trailing Qiu Rong. “Little one and my sweet A-Cao do come first. And what halloween party?”

“Whatever and of course you don’t remember. Those green fairy drinks were something else.” Zhao Deyin chided though he himself didn’t remember the party. He’d downed about five of them before it’d hit him like a ton of bricks. He was only thankful that he didn’t wake up naked with someone. 

“I’m more amazed we made it back to the dorm,” Qiu Rong giggled. “We were waddling then, too.”

“Yes, we did.” Zhao Deyin pointedly did not mention the halloween party. They weren’t supposed to be there to begin with. “How did the two of you sleep?”

“Good!” Qiu Rong hummed happily, grinning like a dope at Zhao Ning. “i had a nightmare,” he added, still cheerful, though this time he looked at Zhao Deyin. “I think your ghost is buried in the foundation.”

“In the foundation?” Zhao Deyin blinked and peered down at the floor as if the body might spontaneously appear there. “Is that where  _ Gu Chang _ says he is?” He tried out the ghost's name and felt a slight shiver. 

“He didn’t tell me. There’s a darker imprint on the house that showed me. I think he was murdered,” Qiu Rong said, rubbing his forehead where there was a slight pain behind his eyes. “But I didn’t get a lot, more the impression. In either case, the body would be dust by now. No point looking for it. I’m more interested in that attic crawl space!” he said enthusiastically. “I want to see his painting.”

“You’re lucky Ning-ge isn’t the jealous type.” Zhao Deyin huffed, playfully. “Now, let’s get to eating so that we can go find  _ your _ hopefully pretty painting.” 

“Not for me, for you,” Qiu Rong huffed. “You’re going to keep it, you know, and hang it above the fireplace.”

“Maybe in the study.” Zhao Deyin stubbornly sassed. He knew his best friend was right but he couldn’t but be a little petulant. When he went to reach for his orange juice that his brother had poured for him slid away from him. 

“Chang-ge, I didn’t mean it that way.” Zhao Deyin pleaded playfully.

It moved back as the ghost huffed.  _ Brat. _

“He is a brat, yes,” Qiu Rong agreed with a giggle and stabbed into his pancakes with the glee of a little kid. “Thanks, A-Ning! These smell amazing.”

“Hey!” Zhao Deyin pouted and took a drink of his orange juice. He shifted his legs a bit out of habit. Zhao Deyin stayed quiet as he watched his brother make his blueberry pancakes now. He knew that his brother had already eaten before they’d gotten up. 

“You’re welcome, little one.” Zhao Ning said, before moving to steal a quick peck from the man. He licked his lips tasting syrup. 

“Mmm, tasty,” Qiu Rong said, tilting his face up for another.

“Ugh, of course you’d ruin my breakfast. If you need me I’ll be upstairs.” Zhao Deyin sighed, getting up as Zhao Ning obliged Qiu Rong in giving the man another kiss. He ran his hand through his hair and felt sad. He really shouldn’t have cut his hair. 

The spirit followed him, his footsteps only partly audible as he climbed the steps. He felt weaker being away from the medium downstairs, and from showing himself earlier. Still, the medium hadn’t been wrong. He had been murdered. His body  _ was  _ in the foundations, but not exactly dust.

Curses were stupid like that.

_ It’ll grow back,  _ he told him and sat down in the windowsill of the office that Zhao Deyin ducked into. Sometimes, when the light was right, it had a stained glass effect over his non-body, and he lifted a hand to play with the sparkles of light.  _ Thank the gods you didn’t tattoo his name on you. _

“Thank god, I didn’t listen to him about the tattoo.” Zhao Deyin huffed, moving back to the door. He paused seeing the light and how it made an outline of his ghost appear. “Gu Chang?” He smacked his head. “Of course its you unless there is more ghosts but I am sure that A-Rong would have said something.” 

Hearing his name from such a beloved voice made him shiver.  _ It’s me,  _ he said and waved his hand, hoping the lightplay made it visible enough.  _ Just me. _

Zhao Deyin’s breath caught again and that look of awe was back. He wasn’t unfamiliar with ghosts considering his best friend tended to attract them. It was just that not one had ever taken to him except that one in high school that they never talked about. “I...you do like me.” 

It dawned more on him as he sat down not caring. He sipped some more of his orange juice. “He wanted me to add his name to my family one here.” He straightened out his leg and pushed up the hem of his shorts. There on his thigh was names and dates in the empty space around a snake that coiled around his leg to his calf. 

_ What a prig,  _ Gu Chang scoffed and got up to gently touch the names. Or, more specifically, a blank space. He wondered what that represented.

Zhao Deyin shivered at the feeling of what felt he was being touched on his leg. The pressure was light but obviously not from him. “He wasn’t family or my spouse or child. So I wouldn’t do it. I bet you’re wondering why there’s space. It’s to fill in names. When I marry or have children I will put their names there and their birthdates.” 

That made sense and Gu Chang nodded, even though he couldn’t be seen. He removed his hand and sat back on the windowsill, his corporeal body making a slight prism effect on the wall opposite.  _ The you before had tattoos, but not a family tree,  _ he mused.  _ Or a big family, for that matter. Still, I see him smiling in your eyes.  _ The thought warmed him, as much as it pained him, and the room seemed to grow brighter with his mood.

“I don’t know why my tattoos made you happy but I am glad they did.” Zhao Deyin said, crossing his legs again. He sighed then laid down flat on his back. “I don’t know if it’s you or the house but I feel the most at home here then I have in a while. My apartment felt cold and lonely. I guess it was the fact that I was. That’s why I focused so much on my books. It was my escape and I think that it still is.”

Gu Chang nodded, watching him.  _ I like what you write,  _ he said, because he did really enjoy reading along. The man had a true gift for romance.  _ I wish- _

The doorknob rattled and opened before Qiu Rong could knock. He practically fell in, giggling and still in his mound of a blanket. “A-Yin, are you done yet?” he huffed. “Let’s go break into your ceiling. I - oh.” He blinked seeing Zhao Deyin’s leg bared and Gu Chang sitting on the windowsill. His smile turned a bit sly. “Am I interrupting?”

“Please, not all of us are into your bed play.” Zhao Deyin flushed and got up. His cheeks and ears were flushed red. He carefully sat his cup on the coaster in the seat window. He dusted himself off and tugged on the shorts though there wasn’t fabric to hide his long legs. Zhao Deyin was lucky the shorts covered his thighs.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Qiu Rong teased, waggling his eyebrows, before bouncing on his heels. “Do you have a tarp handy, A-Yin?”

“He does now.” Zhao Ning announced as he stepped into the room. He had tarp over one arm while he had two hammers in the other. 

“Maybe I should get the stuff out of the bookcase.” Zhao Deyin hummed as he went to empty out of the bookcase. He was grateful for Qui Rong’s help. “Now let’s get to messing up a wall.” 

“Oh yes!” Qiu Rong was nearly vibrating. He pointed at the ceiling corner, where there was the faintest divot where the seam was. “Right there, see it?”

“Yes, I see it.” Zhao Ning and Deyin said at the same time. Zhao Deyin hit the wall first and there was a clear break through, because the hammer stuck for a moment. It could be the wall but Zhao Deyin suspected that Gu Chang was the one making the wall easier to take down. Zhao Ning joined in and almost an hour later there was a hole big enough to expose another door. 

“Chang-ge will you unlock it or do we need to break it?” Zhao Deyin asked. He pointedly didn’t look at Qiu Rong. Zhao Deyin could feel the utter joy radiating from the man at him addressing the ghost in such a way. He felt a bit embarrassed and his ears flushed because of it. 

The door shook with a  _ bang,  _ before it started to creak. There was a very obvious lock moving, then the door started to fall open.

‘This is it!” Qiu Rong bounced in place. “This feels like an Indiana Jones movie, only less booby traps and more ghosts and dust.”

“Definitely more dust.” Zhao Deyin laughed, then went to his desk to grab a flashlight. “Come on. Let’s see what we have up here.” 

It was a bit of a trove, with boxes of old photos and books. There was a mirror and a few chairs, a music stand, and the promised portrait of Gu Chang. It had been painted, and though it was clearly dirty, none the worse for wear. Even the frame was intact. The only odd thing was that his name had been painted over.

“Wow, he’s handsome,” Qiu Rong mused, moving a curtain to spill some light over the painting. “This is expensive. Look how fine the oils are.”

“Oh no don’t do that A-Rong.” Zhao Deyin hurried to cover the painting once more. “Depending on the paints we won’t be able to resto…” He stilled his hands that were still currently on the curtain. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. It was badly kept but he was still able to make out the careful sharp lines of the man’s face. He felt sort of a sharp burn in his temple. Zhao Deyin closed his eyes and rubbed the spot. 

“You okay, A-YIn?” Qiu Rong asked, even as he felt drawn to a side box. He still made sure his friend nodded before turning his attention to it. It was a keepsake box, well made of dark wood and jade, with a mother-of-pearl inlay in the shape of a crane. Curious, he opened the box and coughed at the smell of old incense sticks, as well as a bottle of cologne, which, even stoppered, had a strong smell, which had only grown bolder with age. 

There were coins inside, old imperial coins no longer in print, mixed with what had been the new mint coins of the Communist Regime. Considering the dates on them, and how unused, he realized it was a way to date their find. “This is from the Communist Revolution,” he said, surprised, and poked a small velvet tab sticking out of the lid bottom. It proved to be a space where a photograph rested. “Holy shit. A-Yin, it’s  _ you.  _ Or, like, your 1950’s double. Standing with GU Chang”

“Yes, I’m fine and what do you mean?” Zhao Deyin asked, after he sneezed. He waved his hand in front of his face as he walked over to Qiu Rong. He was skeptical till he saw the picture. Zhao Deyin reached out, gently running his fingers over the stiff photo. His breath caught then he licked his lips. “I think I need a moment.” 

“Of course,” Qiu Rong said, taking the photo and looking it over. He knew how Zhao Deyin’s mind worked, so didn’t worry about his pacing. He instead gestured Zhao Ning over. “Look at this, A-Ning,” he said, having found two names on the back, along with the date. “Gu Chang and Tao Yin, 1949. Tao… I wonder if there’s a family connection to the Zhaos, or if it’s just coincidence that they look alike?” It was more than coincidence, he already knew, but he wasn’t about to throw the words  _ past life  _ and  _ reincarnation  _ on his friend when he was already having a crisis. “You’ve worked with forgeries for Uncle Tang. Are these coins legit?”

Zhao Ning walked over and gently took the coins from Qiu Rong. He smiled as he looked it over. “Yes, it appears to be from that time period. “ 

Across the room, Zhao Deyin moved over near the painting and sat down on the ground. He took a few deep breaths. His gaze drifted to the propped up painting and it made him wonder. “Is that why you like me?” Zhao Deyin wondered, muttering under his breath. That’s when he spotted the chest. He sniffed to his sinuses' utter annoyance. He sneezed then reached for the chest. It was beautiful black lacquer and gold trim. There was a snake curling around at the top laid with obsidian. Zhao Deyin ran his fingers over the design. A feeling of awe ran over him as well as curiosity. 

“He says no,” Qiu Rong told him, looking up from the photo. “He says he wanted to hate you, but you are…oh,” Qiu Rong went a bit pink and gleeful. “He says you are too easy to love, so he was helpless.”

“I...hate me?” Zhao Deyin questioned. Because of course those are the words that his brain clinged onto too. He slowly ran his fingers over the chest down to the little door hinge. He moved to open it but it was locked. 

“He says Tao Yin left him behind, just like everyone else. Seeing his face on you brought the sadness back, hence he tried to hate you. But he couldn’t. He doesn’t,” Qiu Rong said and carefully slid the photo back into the little slit, then shut the box. “This place is like a treasure trove,” he gushed. “A time capsule from the 50’s. I almost feel like we stepped onto a movie set.”

“Perhaps, I should just clean in here and properly store them?” Zhao Deyin questioned with a sigh. Pushing it back from him though he couldn’t stop touching him. 

“Maybe,” Qiu Rong said, looking around. “Uncle Tang would take it in, have it all restored. Gu Chang doesn’t seem particularly attached to anything here.”

“I agree but I want this to stay.” Zhao Deyin said, leaning back to show more of the chest. “It’s beautiful.” 

“It is,” Qiu Rong agreed and tilted his head, much like a puppy would. “I wonder what’s in it.”

“I don’t know but you need some key to unlock it and no I don’t want you to pick it.” Zhao Deyin answered, giving Zhao Ning a look. “If I wanted that I would have done it myself.” 

“Don’t worry, A-Ning, you can pick the locks on me later,” Qiu Rong said with a grin. “You know, the ones on the corset tha-”

“Don’t you even. I don’t want to hear about your corsets or which one is your favorite. Your favorite sex anything is something I’m not interested in hearing.” Zhao Deyin cut him off and swatted at Qiu Rong’s leg. 

“Like you didn’t write that corset scene,” Qiu Rong huffed at him, grinning impishly, and reached over to ruffle his hair. “You love me, don’t even deny it.”

“I do love you but I don’t want to hear in detail how my older brother picks your corset lock with his teeth and tongue.  _ Boundaries. _ ” Zhao Deyin sassed, while pinching him slightly on the calf. “Besides, I only made that up after you showed me your navy and burgundy shift colored one.” 

“Uh huh,” Qiu Rong said, looking all the more gleeful, and patted his hair again. “Right.”

“Alright, I see what you’re trying to do.” Zhao Deyin poured when Zhao Ning chuckled. He blinked as he saw another trunk. “What’s that?” He got up going to it and poked Qiu Rong in the stomach as he went. He took off a blanket covering part of it and coughed at the dust. 

“Let me go get you your drink.” Zhao Ning offered, before heading out anyway.

Zhao Deyin knelt down and sighed when he found that they were latched shut by a lock combination. He made a pouty face then grinned as it hit him. “Chang-ge may I have the numbers?” 

“0-7-4-1-2,” Qiu Rong said after a moment, kneeling down next to him. “I wonder what is in here?” 

“Me too.” Zhao Deyin said as he rolled the numbers on the lock correctly. When the latch popped open, Zhao Deyin lifted the lid and let it fall back. He waved his hand around as dust flew. 

“Here.” Zhao Ning offered the remaining orange juice to him. To which Zhao Deyin took it and finished the juice off. 

“Thanks.” Zhao Deyin smiled then turned his attention to the trunk. He sat the glass down then peered inside. Inside was some black gossamer covering what was below. He took it out and sat it side to find a burgundy embroidered snake peering at him on a dark folded silk square. The silk was buttery soft as he lifted it out and stood up with the length of it. 

“This is an outer layer of a hanfu.” Zhao Deyin stated.

_ I made that for him,  _ Gu Chang admitted, proud and sad in equal measure. Qiu Rong relayed his words to Zhao Deyin.

“He made this,” he murmured in awe, touching the silk.

“Oh?” Zhao Deyin beamed. “You’re so talented Chang-ge.”

_ I know. That’s why i was cursed,  _ Gu Chang muttered, feeling a blush go through his body.  _ He can keep them if he wants, medium. _

Qiu Rong nodded, his smile slipping at his words, but his voice was still warm. “He says if you like them, you can have them.”

“I….do.” Zhao Deyin blushed. He is a sucker for pretty clothes and heavens. They were beautiful and Gu Chang probably had seen his one tiny hanfu collection. “Thank you, Chang-ge.” 

“He says you’re welcome,” Qiu Rong said, smiling between them. “Are you going to put up the portrait?”

“Once I have it restored.” Zhao Deyin smiled as he went on to look through the rest of the trunk. He stopped at a deep navy gossamer one that looked like the night sky had been stitched on it. Zhao Deyin lifted the outer layer out of the trunk and took a step back. A feeling of wanting to put it on came over him. He didn’t hesitate putting it on. 

“This is stunning.” 

“It is,” Qiu Rong clapped in delight, then quickly went for his phone. He took a picture to send to Wu Cao. “She’s going to riot at how good you look. And maybe try to pull you into the fashion show again.”

“I’d be honored.” Zhao Deyin flushed. He had been so nervous the first time she’d asked him to walk in her show. He’d done mostly suits and one robe that was velvet. “But please don’t share it on that fanpage I know you run. I don’t want them trying to make copies of this.” 

“Only sending it to A-Cao, I promise,” Qiu Rong said, crossing his heart with a finger and grinning. He winked at Zhao Deyin’s red face. “You have an admirer.”

Like a blush, an unseen light flickered to life above them, dull and dusty, but like a spotlight falling over Zhao Deyin. Gu Chang, too, flushed at the sight of him wearing something he designed.  _ Gods… you’re so beautiful. _

“T..thank you?” Zhao Deyin flushed a deeper shade of red upon seeing the light flicker. “And you better.” He deflected giving Qiu Rong a look. Which only served to make the other giggle. “You’re hopeless…” He leaned back down and found a box inside. He knelt, being as careful as possible to not pull on the robe. He opened the box and let out a small gasp. It was three hairpins with precious gems laid in them. One was a snake, a fig, and a knife. 

“Damn, I should have kept the hair. And if you’re thinking I’ll grow my hair just to wear them you’re not wrong.” He shot Qiu Rong a look as Zhao Ning laughed.

“I hope so!” Qiu Rong giggled. “We can always buy you a wig, or get you extensions if you’re desperate enough.”

“Don’t be a brat. If A-Cao or Ning-ge gave you something like this, you’d be fawning all over them.” Zhao Deyin blushed for a different reason now and it was his passion for hair pins. He had quite the collection not that they’d do him any good at the moment. 

“He says you can have them, and anything else you find that you like,” Qiu Rong said as the light blushed and flickered again. He smiled sweetly. “I think you’re being subtly wooed by a ghost, A-Yin. You should write a story like this.”

“I just might.” Zhao Deyin smiled thoughtfully. “I can picture Ouyang Zizhen beaming from ear to ear upon getting the summary for it.”

“He swoons the moment you open the door. He’s a bigger romantic than you are and that’s saying something,” Qiu Rong laughed lightly and smiled as Zhao Ning stepped close to kiss him. “I’m okay,” he said, rubbing his temple. “My morning tea is still working.”

“But if you’d like to go rest. I am sure Chang-ge will keep me company.” Zhao Deyin offered knowing that despite the tea that Qiu Rong was prone to severe headaches still. Besides, Gu Chang had been tethered to him for some time. “After a bath, I’ll probably eat something and come back up.” 

Qiu Rong sighed at their fussing, but nodded so they wouldn’t worry more. “A bath does sound pretty good,” he gave them that, though still pouted. “Fine, I’ll go rest. Someone needs to call A-Cao anyway, tell her what she’s missing. Maybe we can get her here and she can go over the hanfu with you?”

“That’s a great idea. Tell her to bring her camera so we can have prints.” Zhao Deyin grinned. He looked around their room with no place in mind. “We will show them to you too. Before you go can he go into the garden?”

“He can,” Qiu Rong told him. “He can walk the entire boundary of his old estate, so to the front gate and the backyard. He says he usually goes out to sit with the sunflowers and that he’s glad you had them planted.”

“It;s my favorite flower.” Zhao Deyin said with a grin. “Then we can take our pictures in the garden. So that he can see his work on display too and not have to look at a picture or from a distance. If he is alright with that?” 

“One for yes, two for no,” Qiu Rong said and pointed to the light. After a moment, it flickered once. “That’s a yes.”

“I caught on.” Zhao Deyin grinned, as he peered up at the light.. “Now, off you go while I go get something to eat. Ning-ge, you don’t have to stay. I think that Chang-ge will help me if I need it.” 

“Alright.” Zhao Ning responded, a fond smile on his face. He wrapped an arm around Qiu Rong. 

“You can join me for a bath while we talk to our dove,” Qiu Rong said happily as he was escorted away. “I know A-Yin stocked the bathroom with bubbles!”

“Bath bombs are in the large vase in the closet.” Zhao Deyin brightened. He knew that they would be irresistible to both the men. Zhao Ning for all his toughness loved them. “Enjoy.” He stood back up and gathered some more of the hanfu into his arms. It was probably the worst way in the world to carry them but he didn’t care. He was careful with his legs not to trip on the robe he still wore. 

“Come, Chang-ge. We have blueberry pancakes to eat and a bath of our own.” Zhao Deyin instructed, walking out of the room. He knew that the mess would need to be cleaned up but he didn’t care. He could think of all the implications later. 

Gu Chang blinked but followed him, waving a hand behind him to turn off the light. He made sure the rooms were nice and warm before Zhao Deyin walked in and watched him critically so he didn’t trip or ruin the silk.  _ Careful with those. They’re old. _

“I know, I know they are old. I promise I am not going to just toss them. They are far too precious.” Zhao Deyin said over his shoulder, stopping in his room first. “I have some velvet covered hangers that might do the trick till I ask Zhao Qiang to build some racks to store them better. Should I put a veil of sorts over them again?” 

The light flickered once for  _ yes,  _ given Gu Chang was worried about too much exposure to the sun at once. They’d been locked away for seventy years, after all.  _ Can you actually hear me? _

“Okay, I will….put them in the sealed closet which is what these glass doors are for. I’ll put something over the door to keep the light out then.” Zhao Deyin went to explain as he took the clothes in there and hung the robes, putting them inside. He smiled as he shut the doors proud of himself. Zhao Deyin hung the discarded clothes up on another bar. “Now let’s go get something to eat then a bath for myself….wait. Let me get the chest too.” He hurriedly went back into the room, pulling the medium sized chest out. He wiped off the dust then headed back to his room. He sat it on his dresser and carefully ran his fingers over the snake on top. That’s when he noticed the eye of the snake moved. He pressed it but nothing happened. 

“How strange.” He muttered, getting up to go down to the kitchen. “Maybe it has a purpose when it’s unlocked, Chang-ge?” 

Gu Chang sighed, because the small drawer the eye opened was halfway stuck, enough that Zhao Deyin hadn’t even noticed. He flickered the light twice, because no, it didn’t serve a purpose after the fact. Then he drew on his power to help the little drawer fold out completely. The necklace he’d once made for his A-Yin was there, gleaming like new, and he closed his eyes, feeling the pain of the gift left behind. Just as he had been.

  
  


“No?” Zhao Deyin blinked at the flickering light. He turned around just as the drawer opened. Zhao Deyin went back to the chest. His eyes widened at the sight of a navy velvet lined drawer. On the plush drawer pillow was a long gold thin chain with a circular golden disk pendant no bigger than a quarter with a snake etched on it. “Oh this is beautiful.”

He paused for only a moment till he was reminded that Gu Chang had said that anything in the room was his. So he put the necklace on and he felt a sharp pain to his temple. Unseen was a wave of an aura spreading out from him and it hit Gu Chang. 

Gu Chang felt the hands on his face, the kiss to his cheek.  _ I’ve found you at last,  _ Tao Yin said with his beloved face, his laughing eyes. Gu Chang felt the tears come, then turned his face away. 

_ You left. Don’t pretend. _

_ Did I leave? Or did I simply wait to find you again?  _ Tao Yin asked and they both turned to look at Zhao Deyin.  _ I am here with you. I’m sorry it took so long. _

It took Gu Chang a moment to realize what Tao Yin actually meant, and he swallowed thickly once the imprint left by his former love vanished.  _ “...are you alright, Zhao Deyin?” _

“Yes, I’m fine. I just need to…” Zhao Deyin said, checking himself. He felt lighter if that was possible but he didn’t know how? He’d only put on a necklace. Then he’d heard the sultry man’s voice and answered only to realize he didn’t know who it belonged to. Zhao Deyin turned and blinked.

The confusion on the man’s face let him know he wasn’t visible, but he’d  _ answered.  _ Gu Chang sighed and moved forward, gently pulling on the necklace so Zhao Deyin could feel him.  _ “You can hear me.” _

“Oh. My. God.” Zhao Deyin blurted out, stunned that he could hear the other man. He immediately dropped to the floor. “Ouch.” He rubbed his side and quickly checked the robe. “Oh shit, I’m sorry Chang-ge.” 

_ “It’s fine,”  _ Gu Chang said and knelt down before him. He carefully checked the robe over, then Zhao Deyin’s flushed face.  _ “Are you okay?” _

“Yeah. I’m just used to planting my butt on plush carpet, not wood. But I had wanted to keep your original flooring.” Zhao Deyin blushed, feeling the pressure of the other’s hands on him. 

_ “It is a good floor,”  _ Gu Chang huffed, sarcastic, and stood back so Zhao Deyin could get up.  _ “I’m sure your ass disagrees, though.” _

“It does, but it is what it is.” Zhao Deyin sighed. A smile spread on his face. He peered down at the necklace. “This is beautiful. I bet you get tired of me saying that.” 

_ “Never,”  _ Gu Chang murmured, a touch of sadness in his voice.  _ “It was a gift for Tao Yin, as was the box it opened. He’d be pleased to know you appreciate it too.” _

“It’s seems we are quite alike,” Zhao Deyin smiled and went for the kitchen. His finger gently tracing the snake, “what was his fascination with his snakes?” 

_ “He was allergic to cats and dogs, so he was only able to have hairless pets,”  _ Gu Chang told him.  _ “He had a python he called Queenie. She was hardly never not on his shoulders. He adored her.” _

“I’ve never had one as a pet but I dreamt once I did. That’d taken it off a heated tree and walked into a garden. I woke up as I entered the clearing.” Zhao Deyin shared, walking carefully downstairs and into the kitchen. He put the pancakes in the microwave. 

_ “Sounds familiar,”  _ Gu Chang said, but didn’t offer much else.  _ “Those smell really good.” _

“Yes, they do and I promise I’d share if I could.” Zhao Deyin said, looking over his shoulder. Though he knew he couldn't see him but he could hear him and looked in that direction. He pulled out the plate and sat at the island. Zhao Deyin was careful not to pull on the robe. “My dream sounds familiar?” 

_ “Sounds like something Tao Yin would have done,”  _ Gu Chang reiterated, frowning a bit.  _ “But it doesn’t matter, does it? He’s not you, and I’m glad of that.” _

“Are you sure?” Zhao Deyin asked, head dipping down. “Your tone says otherwise.” 

_ “No it doesn’t. He broke my heart and ran away. Seventy years I've had to get over him, and I have. Then you show up with his face, but you are not him. You’re different, taller, your voice is lower. Your eyes aren’t gray. And you’re here, not somewhere I cannot reach. I said it before: I wanted to hate you. I really did. But… you are very easy to love, Zhao Deyin, and it has nothing to do with your looks.’ _

“I just don’t want to stay and hurt you or get used to you then you hurt me.” Zhao Deyin said before taking a bite. Normally, he’d not share that much. Guo Hai had taught him that being this honest could land you in a mind field of games that Zhao Deyin didn’t want to play. 

_ ‘I’m dead, it’s not like I can give you anything. My feelings are my own. I didn’t speak of them to make you choose. You just deserve to know,”  _ Gu Chang shrugged, feeling sad, but it was true enough.  _ “If you want me to leave, I can. All you have to do is ask.” _

“You can give me friendship, Gu Chang and that can hurt others well enough. I don’t want you to go. You helped me get rid of a problem that I was nurturing stupidly and I will always be grateful.” Zhao Deyin smiled softly. He reached for syrup. “These are really good.” 

Gu Chang watched him a long moment, then sighed.  _ “I will not willingly hurt you,”  _ he murmured.  _ “That’s all I can promise.” _

“I’ll try not to do the same to you too. Though I cannot help the past.” Zhao Deyin peered over in the direction of Gu Chang’s voice. Then it flicked to the fireplace. Guo Hai’s painting hung above the fireplace. “You’re going to look good up there. Far better than… whatever that is.” 

_ “It’s hideous is what it is.” _

“I could never understand his love for it. I guess beauty really is in the beholder.” Zhao Deyin chuckled. 

_ “Those who are that in love with themselves can never be fully understood,”  _ Gu Chang snorted, though his voice warmed at that soft laugh.  _ “It’s good to see you smiling and at ease. When  _ **_he_ ** _ was here, you looked like you were in constant pain.” _

“It wasn’t like that in the beginning. He could truly make me smile and I felt those butterflies in my stomach. It fizzled out and I was just too stupid to see that I needed to let go.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, “then we moved in together and things changed.” 

_ “You didn't want to be alone,”  _ Gu Chang reasoned.  _ “That’s not stupid. It’s just very human.” _

“Yet when I came here and I was caporally speaking. I was happy. More so than the last year with him. Thank you again for helping me see the truth.” Zhao Deyin responded, after another bite. He hummed. “I’d missed this so much. Ning-ge’s pancakes are the best.” 

_ “They smell like it,”  _ Gu Chang grunted and sat down across from him, like they were two men having a late lunch. The seat didn’t even move, given his knees could just go right through the island, but it was fine, and he set his chin on his hand, watching him.  _ “You look happy again.” _

“I am. It’s like weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Though I should be startled by you, I’m not. Being around Qiu Rong has cured me of it. My first experience was with a man named Sun Yao. He kept calling me ‘sweetling’. It was strange.” Zhao Deyin confessed and was slightly surprised. He never talked about that with anyone.

_ “Sweetling? That’s creepy,”  _ Gu Chang huffed.  _ “Tao Yin called me airen.” _

“Tell me about it. I would wake sometimes with my braids out and flowers. I was sixteen.” Zhao Deyin stated, “and that’s a good one for you. You give that vibe.” 

Gu Chang blushed and pushed his plate out of the way when he went to take a bite.  _ “Brat,”  _ he muttered, though softened when the man laughed.  _ “And that's even more creepy. What the fuck.” _

“I’m the biggest and yes, we eventually told baba and he got us a new house.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, still managing the bite but getting syrup on his chin. He used his tongue to wipe it away.

Gu Chang blushed and the light flickered. He glared at it for giving him away.  _ “And now you’re here.” _

Zhao Deyin laughed not really knowing why the lights flickered. A small guess popped in his head but he pushed that away. “And I have a new stalker ghost named  _ Chang-ge _ . I’m assuming for you to get past your dislike of me that you trailed after me everywhere?” 

_ “I didn’t have to. I am this house. No matter where you go, I can see you. It’s not like I wanted to,”  _ he added and the light flickered harder, as though laughing.  _ “Oh, shut up you stupid light.” _

“But it’s also not a hardship?” Zhao Deyin smiled, reaching for his glass of water he’d poured from the pitcher that Zhao Ning had left out. The lights flickered some more. “I guess I also have to thank you  _ and _ the house for the near drowning moment in the guest bath while my closet and bath were being redone.” 

_ “Yes, and please don’t sleep in the bath again,”  _ Gu Chang sighed at him, making Zhao Deyin’s glass move just out of reach. He smiled when the man laughed.  _ “I called you a brat already, right. Brat.”  _

“I’ll try not to. The water was just perfect, and yes grumpy ghost you did. I like the way you say it. It’s more like it makes you happy rather than an insult.” Zhao Deyin said, actually able to get his glass this time. He took a long drink then sat it down. “I think I’m going to test out my walk in shower after this instead of a bath considering our talks of baths.” 

_ “Smart,”  _ Gu Chang snorted and wished he didn’t feel so warm in this man’s presence. It wasn’t like they could be together or anything. Though the man had said he wanted to be friends, so that was still something. 

“Do you mind if I play my music?” He asked after eating the last bite of the pancakes. He licked his lips and hummed before getting up to deposit the plate and fork into his dishwasher. “Since you said you were the house. Do you feel anything when they renovate or when things happen in the house?” 

_ “I’m aware, but it’s not painful or anything. More like a tickle. Like being woken up after a deep sleep. Do as you like, it doesn’t bother me,”  _ Gu Chang assured him.  _ “You woke me back up when you bought the house to renovate. My body is in the foundations and the stones were fixed.” _

“How...if you want to talk about it, did it happen? Because one doesn’t just have a house built over them.” Zhao Deyin asked. He turned around leaning against the counter. A soft smile on his face. “You might have figured it out or realized that my family is a part of a triad.” 

_ “I did figure it out,”  _ Gu Chang said, a shrug in his voice.  _ “If you think i was killed by a triad, that’s not what happened. I was killed by my uncle.” _

“Your uncle?” Zhao Deyin gasped, softly. An incredulous look in his eyes at the implication. It was hard to believe the ones that are supposed to love you would do such a thing. 

_ “He was a greedy toad,”  _ Gu Chang said,  _ “and didn’t like losing. I’m the kind that doesn’t take being ordered around very well, so I refused to stay and work here, be his cash cow. I wanted to move away and be with Tao Yin. We couldn't get married back then, of course, but I still bought him a ring. My uncle confronted me on it and shot me in the chest. He laid a curse over my bones as I died. He wanted me to be forever stuck here, a final act of control. So… here I am.” _

Zhao Deyin frowned. He felt the desire to want to hug the man. “I am so sorry, Gu Chang.” He brushed the strands of his fringe out of his eyes. “You deserved to be happy and not stuck here.”

“It is what it is. All curses have cures, of course, so it wasn’t like I didn’t have some hope,” Gu Chang said, bitter now, but still soft seeing the true sadness on the man’s face. “I have made my peace with it.”

“Since you’ve helped me with my curse of an ex. Maybe I can help you? Do you remember the remedy for yours?” Zhao Deyin asked as he pushed himself away from the counter to grab a role of press and seal that had a fogged decorative design. Then he went upstairs. He took off the robe and gently hung it in the closet with the glass doors. 

Zhao Deyin took the roll and used it to put the press and seal sheets on the glass making it darker inside.

_ “I remember, but it’s no use. My cure has already died,”  _ Gu Chang told him. _ “So unless you’re willing to fall madly in love with me, I’m just going to stay here.” _

“Ah, true love sets you free.” Zhao Deyin hummed, thinking about how if it was like the movies. “You can’t control the heart. It wants what it wants.” He took off his t-shirt and tossed it into the basket beside the standup washer and dryer cabinet. “But for now I guess you are stuck here with me. A romance writer now that’s fate for ya.” He went to the bathroom and tapped on the ipad on the wall. Scrolling through the music he settled on instrumental, specifically piano, instead of his morning pop. 

_ “Falling in love with a romance writer. A bit of a pain, but more than bearable,”  _ Gu Chang corrected and smiled at the music.  _ “Would you play the piano again? You said you haven’t played since college.’ _

“Yes. I planned on doing it for you since you had A-Rong ask me. The piano can come as soon as his ugly ass statue is gone. God, I wish the moving company had been able to come. I’d have asked my siblings and they’d gladly have helped but I don’t want to get sued for damaged things.” Zhao Deyin answered, opening the app for the shower and turning the water. Inside the shower, a pale green light turned on as the three rainfall shower heads began spewing hot water. 

_ “I’d better not help either then,”  _ Gu Chang mused, watching the shower turn on.  _ “Excessive, don’t you think? Then again, you are quite the Romantic. Dramatic showers suit you.” _

“It has nothing to do with being rom…” Zhao Deyin paused as he thought about the bathroom. He blushed. “...uh, yes it is excessive but why not? I wanted this place to be my home with someone who loves me.” 

_ “That is what you deserve,”  _ Gu Chang agreed with a low chuckle.  _ “Though we both know you were inspired by chapter three of your book, when the lovers met in the rain. And chapter ten, with a confession of feels… also in the rain…”  _ He paused, amused at that.  _ “You really like wet, rainy scenes, don’t you?” _

“What can I say other than we all have preferences.” Zhao Deyin flushed as he grabbed his towels out of the open face cabinet to sit on the table outside of the shower. He checked the shower to see that Zhao Qiang had already put his shower products inside. He took off his shorts and headed into the shower. “I’m sure you’re no different.” 

_ “You’d be right,”  _ Gu Chang gave him that one.  _ “Though the majority of my catalogue of kisses didn’t happen in the rain, I often imagined it.” _

“My first kiss happened on a rainy day in a pool.” Zhao Deyin confessed, “Since that is my  _ preference _ , I can tell you that’s a shame that you weren't.” 

Gu Chang chuckled, the sound filling up the bathroom.  _ “I’d have to agree.” _

Zhao Deyin shivered at the soft laughter. He stepped forward under the hot water to hide his blush. Zhao Deyin tilted his head up just letting it flow over him. He stayed there for a few moments before stepping back out. Zhao Deyin wiped his face and ran his hands through his hair. 

_ “And here I would have thought you were the kind to stay under there for at least a half hour,”  _ Gu Chang teased him, his voice coming from the corner. He’s turned his back to be kind, not that Zhao Deyin would know.

“I would have but I feel like someone’s watching.” Zhao Deyin laughed then reached for his shampoo. He liked the oak and berry scent. It was cozy and reminded him of autumn which happens to be his favorite season. 

_ “I’m not watching. I’ll even leave if you want,”  _ Gu Chang murmured, because it was true. His own face felt hot, like he was the one under the water.

“Then you can stay.” Zhao Deyin laughed, lathering up his hair. “For all I know that’s what you’ve been doing already for the past three months. I should be used to it.” Though he didn’t find himself creeped out like he had with Sun Yao or when he’d turned around to find Guo Hai standing in the doorway at their apartment.

_ “The only time I watched was when you took a bath drunk off your ass,”  _ Gu Chang muttered.  _ “Maybe I want to kiss you, but not in spirit form, brat. I like you alive and troublesome.” _

“Good to know it’s my drunken stupor that lured you into wanting a possible kiss.” Zhao Deyin laughed before going back under to rinse out the shampoo. 

_ “I didn’t say that. It was when you put on that crazy music and danced around the kitchen. That’s when I first wanted to kiss you,”  _ Gu Chang admitted.

“No, you didn’t say that.” Zhao Deyin laughed, then reached for his bar of soap to lather himself up with. “So, that’s what earns a kiss from you. Showing off your inner self.”

Gu Chang grunted, ears going hotter.  _ “There’s nothing more beautiful than seeing who you really are. No masks, no bullshit. Just you. There are worse things to kiss a man for.” _

“You’re right there isn’t.” Zhao Deyin responded, a small smile on his lips. He sat the bar of soap down on the shelf then stepped back under the spray. He tilted his head back once more letting the waterfall over him. Zhao Deyin stayed under longer this time before he stepped back out. 

_ “So, how many more books are you writing in the Wu-Jin series?”  _ Gu Chang asked, a tad bashful that he rather liked the romance novels.  _ “Or are they all one shots?” _

“I have a contract for six but I have eight already planned out. They currently are all stand alones that are loosely connected. Though A-Rong might have given me the idea for a longer series based on well...our situation.” Zhao Deyin chuckled as he just stepped out of the shower. He took one of the towels and dried off his face. Zhao Deyin turned off the shower and the music. 

“Do you have a request?” 

Gu Chang shook his head, shoulders rising in a blush. The light flickered in response.  _ “No requisitions, except let me read along? I find myself embarrassingly involved with that stupid Jin brat getting soft for the sweetheart Wu. it’s awful, really, how much you made me love it.” _

“It’s the worst, I know. But why not let two idiots fall in love and have as much fun together while doing it.” He grinned wrapping a towel around his hips. His cozy book series was a hit in the romance genre. “And of course you can read along if you like. Not that it’s stopped you these past three months. Another bonus would be that you’d be another beta reader for me before it hits my editor.” 

_ “I'd be honored,”  _ Gu Chang said, not sure what a  _ beta  _ was, but excited to share the time with the man.  _ “I once entertained the idea of a story to write, but I’m no writer. It was something my brain played out while I sewed garments, about a tailor and a lord who comes to buy a fitted robe.” _

“If you like I can write it out for you or at least come up with a story baked on it.” Zhao Deyin offered, as he went to the vanity to put on his moisturizer. The cold air was making him feel more dry than usual on his face. “And I’d be honored to have you read my work. I am sorry in advance for my imagination in the intimate scenes.” 

_ “Those are the best parts,”  _ Gu Chang huffed, unashamed. It was odd, but he felt more embarrassed about feeling more fluttery about the sappy romance parts than the sexy scenes.  _ “Your  _ **_imagination_ ** _ is wonderful, Zhao Deyin.” _

“You’re too kind. I write what I want to read. Which is two people falling in love and food ultimately with a dash of murder. But mostly the falling in love part and  _ rain.” _ Zhao Deyin teased. He took the towel off his shoulders and laid it on the vanity. His hair now damp but not dripping. He would let it air dry and allow his natural curls to be present. It was something that Guo Hai had not liked. He’d preferred that Zhao Deyin’s hair be straight and soft.

_ “The curls are cute,”  _ Gu Chang said, his touch suddenly playing with one at the nape of Zhao deyin’s neck.  _ “And the rain is the best part, obviously.” _

“Obviously.” Zhao Deyin shivered feeling the shift in his hair. He tilted his head back even though he knew that there wouldn’t be a hand there for him to lean into. He waited a moment before turning his head. His heart pounding in his chest. The gesture had been one of kindness and one he hadn’t felt in a while. 

Gu Chang swallowed and slowly lowered his hand, the back of his fingers grazing Zhao Deyin’s upper arm. He watched the man’s skin raise into gooseflesh at his coolness.  _ “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cold.” _

“You didn’t...it’s just that I can feel you but not at the same time.” Zhao Deyin breathed out. He turned around feeling that the presence was right there. His heart still beating quickly in his chest. He wondered if Gu Chang could hear it. “I don’t think I’m explaining it right…” 

_ “Here.”  _ Gu Chang settled his hand on the man’s cheek and focused like he wanted to show himself. Only this time he told his body  _ solid  _ instead of  _ show. “Do you feel me better?” _

“Yes.” Zhao Deyin answered, emphasizing the  _ s _ . He closed his eyes and imagined slender fingers resting on his cheek and what the look in the man’s face would be like too. The painting helped him picture it but to see the real thing if he could was a wish. “You can touch me anytime you like.” 

_ “That’s a bit suggestive,”  _ Gu Chang blushed and the light flickered. He slowly withdrew his hand, his fingers sliding down the man’s jaw.  _ “Are you certain you always want to be cold?” _

Zhao Deyin closed his eyes and let his jaw relax. His mind picturing that same hand he was feeling. “It was meant to be and haven’t you noticed my fascination with oversized sweaters?” 

Gu Chang laughed at that, and for a moment, the light filtered through him, making him visible. His eyes were crinkled in delight, his lips full and mouth a little crooked.  _ “Fair enough.” _

“Yeah...fair en _ ough _ .” Zhao Deyin stumbled in awe at the sight. It was so strange to see a ghost. Even stranger when that ghost was so handsome. That train of thought made him blush from the top of his ears to his chest. The flush to his chest was splotchy on the freckle splattered skin. “Shall we get to the clean up then? Well when I get some clothes on.” 

Gu Chang blushed at the man’s flush and stepped back, sighing and once more invisible.  _ “Don't go getting ideas,”  _ he gruffed.  _ “I’m dead. No good falling in love with a dead man.” _

bk“Then don’t be non-corporally beautiful.” Zhao Deyin flushed even more and went towards his closet. He pulled out a pair of maroon joggers putting them on over his boxers and tugged on a white v-neck t-shirt that he ended up covering with a grey oversized sweater. He put on his glasses that he’d worn earlier after he cleaned them. “The dust is going to have my eyes swelling for days.”

_ “Puffy eyed and flushed, you’ll be a true Romantic swooning maiden,”  _ Gu Chang said, following him out of the room in amusement.  _ “And I can’t help how I look. It’s just my face.” _

“Now you’re just teasing.” Zhao Deyin chuckled and ran his fingers through his curling hair. “And well my face is my own too.”

_ “...are you aware you’re really bad at flirting?”  _ Gu Chang asked, stunned and starting to laugh.

“Extremely.” Zhao Deyin flushed a shade deeper on his ears. “I’m lucky to have my  _ face _ because normally they tend to gravitate toward me. I think the only ex to have ever gotten the full version of me trying was A-Se.” 

_ “I happen to like your bad flirting,”  _ Gu Chang told him, a bit sultry.  _ “But, again, I’m dead and biased. You shouldn’t be flirting with me anyway.” _

“Oh? Would you prefer that I be flirting with someone else?” Zhao Deyin asked, pushing his glasses up as he walked back towards his office to try to clean up the mess he’d helped make. 

_ “You are your own person, Zhao Deyin. I’m not yours, you are not mine. You’re free to flirt with whoever you wish.” _

“I know. I was just curious.” Zhao Deyin hummed, as they arrived back at his office. The warm light of day filtering into the room. Instead of getting to work, he walked over to his desk and opened his laptop. He had it playing some of his music as well as checking his email. There was a praising email from OUyang Zizhen on the last chapter he’d submitted. 

“You’re not the only one who likes the sappy moments. Apparently he liked the beach scene too.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, leaving his screen open. “I’ll be right back. I forgot to take my allergy pill before I go back in there.”

_ “I’ll be here,”  _ Gu Chang said and watched him go, then used the energy he had to start tidying the room. Bigger pieces of plaster he could put on the tarp, and what he couldn’t focus to carry, he simply used his foot to nudge it. He ended up leaving a few handprints on the tarp by the time Zhao Deyin came back. The sight of them gave him an idea.

_ Beach scene was the best scene,  _ he painstakingly wrote out. His handwriting wasn’t the best, so he took it slow.

“I don’t disagree. Though the dog made it better.” Zhao Deyin winked and smiled at the hard work that Gu Chang had done. In his hands he was juggling a waste basket, a broom, and a bottle of water.He knelt down and gently traced the writing. “Thank you for the help and this.” He drew a childish looking dog on there underneath it. 

Gu Chang chuckled, then drew a little turtle lumbering after the dog, then a butterfly for the dog to chase.  _ “Thank you for wanting to find the attic,”  _ he countered.  _ “That stuff has been too long in the dark.” _

“Thank you for showing us the way and allowing us in.” Zhao Deyin said, sitting down on the floor after setting the other stuff down. He drew some seashells on there too. “My Uncle Tang will be able to restore some of it like your painting. Which of course has me thinking about our chest in my room. I wonder how you open it?”

_ “The necklace,”  _ Gu Chang told him, joining him on the floor and drawing the shape of a wiggly octopus.  _ “You’ll figure it out, of that I have no doubt. And you may have what you find there.” _

“Oh…” Zhao Deyin hummed peering down at the necklace he was still wearing. “I might find nothing but at least I’ll have this even if it wasn’t meant for me. I still like it as a gift since you gave everything to me.” He looked up a smile then drew a frog. 

_ “He left it, far as I’m concerned, it’s yours. I want you to have it,”  _ Gu Chang said softly.  _ “It suits you better than it ever did for him.” _

“Thank you.” Zhao Deyin said after a long pause. “And I hope I do your robes justice for the pictures.” He swallowed thinking of how he felt wearing them. That gave him the idea to write the story as a gift to Gu Chang. The ghost had said that he could flirt with whom he wanted. It was probably stupid to start liking a ghost. It was going to end horribly he was sure but he’d always followed his heart instead of his brain. 

_ “I’m sure they will,”  _ Gu Chang said, proud that his work would see the light of day again. He drew a crab over one of the shells, though it looked more like a blobby spider.  _ “Thank you.” _

“You’re welcome and hey, you’re pretty good at this.” Zhao Deyin grinned, he drew a jellyfish. Then laughed. “What’s your favorite color?” 

_ “Forest green,”  _ Gu Chang huffed and nudged him, smiling at the laugh.  _ ‘Yours?” _

“Blue and all it’s shade range.” Zhao Deyin answered, pointing at his frosted dark blue ombre frames. He’d felt the nudge and this time was prepared to not be as chilled because of his layers. “Favorite music?”

_ “Jazz,”  _ Gu Chang said.  _ “And classical. And that bouncy music you like.” _

“That’d either be the pop or the dubstep I listened to when I am writing.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, “I’ll have to get us some jazz to listen to then.” He drew a goldfish next. “Favorite flower.”

_ “Sunflowers,”  _ Gu Chang said, tilting his head at the fish before drawing a few waves of water, then a lily pad and lotus.  _ “Yours?” _

“Stargazing lily.” Zhao Deyin answered easily with a smile. “That’s why you see so many in the fanart that my readers send me here.” He inwardly noted about the sunflowers and was thinking of a way to incorporate them into the photos. 

_ “Those were my mother’s favorite,”  _ Gu Chang mused.  _ “And any other lily too. Ge-ge is responsible for the roses that your team had to dig up, since they were wild and unruly. Jie-jie liked tulips.” _

“I’m sorry.” Zhao Deyin stilled where he was trying to add a poorly drawn seahorse. “I will plant more in the back garden where they can roam free. For my family, Ning-ge likes honeysuckle, Ziyi-jie likes chrysanthemums, Bin-ge likes snapdragons, and then my didi A-Yue likes violets.” 

_ “Zhao Deyin,”  _ Gu Chang chuckled over the man’s rambling.  _ “I don’t care about the roses. Only replant them if you like. This is your home. Do what you want.” _

“I know that this is my home but you’re here with me. Why wouldn’t I want you to like it too?” Zhao Deyin responded, finishing the little seahorses bubbles. Though it mostly looked like an abstract s. He reached for his water and took a drink.

_ “I like it because you are here,”  _ Gu Chang told him honestly.  _ “I like that you’ve made it your own. Made  _ **_me_ ** _ your own. Thank you.” _

“Stop saying thank you… I just…” Zhao Deyin’s ears flushed again and he quickly got up to start sweeping and moving the bookcase to the opposite wall. “...like it there you’re here too.” 

Gu Chang huffed and continued drawing, giving the man time to fluster about. He settled for drawing Zhao Deyin himself, a soft portrait of debris and white plaster, but still rather detailed. As best as he could with dirt.  _ “I’m allowed to say thank you. I’ve been alone for a long time. Left to rot. You loved this place from the moment you saw it and brought me back… well, to life isn’t accurate fully, but it still feels like that. I feel more alive with you than I have since I was killed.” _

Zhao Deyin stilled at his words. He turned around to find the drawing. He smiled fondly at it. “I know you and I’m sorry for trying to get you to stop. I just feel that you don’t need to. My baba says that when you care about someone that it’s not really needed but understood.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Since it’s what you want then you’re welcome. Don’t expect my feelings to change. The moment I came through the door I knew this would be my home.”

_ “And I’m glad of that,”  _ Gu Chang said, nodding in satisfaction.  _ “Your face is as red as a rose.” _

“No it’s not,  _ brat _ .” Zhao Deyin huffed, spinning around to go back to sweeping the floor. Not that there was much left after Gu Chang’s help. “I can’t wait till I can see you doing the same.”

_ “See me, hm? What makes you think you can?” _

“You can touch me, Chang- _ ge _ and my best friend is a medium. I know how this works.” Zhao Deyin mused as he folded his arms. The blush was fading and a knowing twinkle in his eyes was there. 

Gu Chang scoffed, but it was playful, and he blew some dust at him.  _ “I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” _

Zhao Deyin sneezed then huffed, turning around with a dramatic flourish, “Yes, we will  _ Chang-ge.” _ He grinned when he noticed the light flicker a bit. That spurred him to finish moving the book case. 

_ “I’ve never had anyone call me that,”  _ Gu Chang said and got up to help. As Zhao Deyin pushed, he pulled, and together they managed to inch it to where Zhao Deyin wanted. 

“Thank you and is it alright that I do? Because I do like calling you that, but I’ll stop if you want me too.” Zhao Deyin said, taking a step back and grinning then went to start filling the contents of the bookcase back in. 

_ “It’s alright,”  _ Gu Chang said with a blush, making the light flicker again. He glared at it until it stopped.  _ “I… like it.” _

“Good.” Zhao Deyin said smugly. His heart beat a bit faster. “Chang- _ ge. _ ” He didn’t stop the small giggle that came out when the light flickered again. “Your house tells on you.” 

_ “Keeps me honest,”  _ he huffed back, sighing, but smiling.  _ “I told you, I am the house. Think of it as my heart. I can be as emotionless as I want. The heart never lies and so does this house.” _

“Then you’re in luck. I won’t lie to you either as long as you both stay honest with me.” Zhao Deyin responded. He gathered up his dirt piles into the dustpan then deposited its contents into the wastebasket. “I’ll leave the tarp so Ning-ge can help me move it. I’ll grab another trash bag and the dusters so I can properly clean the attic. I’ll work on it till lunch then maybe nap or work on my latest chapter.” 

Gu Chang nodded and smiled, following him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Zhao Deyin accomplished getting the attic clean but also setting off his sinuses. So he had to wash his face and took another allergy pill. It hadn’t been a surprise that his elder brother and best friend weren’t awake. Well, if they were he couldn’t hear them which was a blessing. So, he’d gone downstairs to make himself a cabbage, cheese, chicken and ranch wrap. He’d grabbed a coke then went back upstairs to his office. 

He settled down on the small plush couch near the big window that Gu Chang had rested on earlier. Zhao Deyin rubbed his nose as he juggled his laptop on his lap. He took a bite of his wrap and hummed. His computer loaded and opened his new short story,  _ Shelter _ . Gu Chang had read where the two main leads had kissed on the beach for the first time then was interrupted by the one leads son’s dog. “I was thinking that he should get the art scholarship again then visit the campus after their fight.” 

_ “And find that stubborn Jin pouting, I hope,”  _ Gu Chang huffed, floating behind him in a sitting position, chin on his hand. 

“You do?” Zhao Deyin said over his shoulder towards the voice. He took another bite of his wrap. “I was thinking that he would be the one to apologize first.”

_ “Wu would apologize first, because he is kind and hates confrontation, but Jin? He is passionate and has now realized this man that he never thought would touch his heart owns it completely. He will be the one to cut over Wu Xiang’s apology and go for broke.” _

“That does sound like him more. Thank you for the suggestion.” Zhao Deyin said, taking another bite of his wrap before diving into his work. He was on a roll and half way through when he’d abandoned his wrap. HIs fingers tapped away. He sniffed then pressed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. 

_ “You’re kinda cute,”  _ Gu Chang said as he read along.  _ “Did you know you wrinkle your nose when you think too hard?” _

“Huh?” Zhao Deyin hummed , turning his head towards his voice. He blinked as he reached for his coke and took a sip. He wrinkled his nose for a different reason as he made a sucking sound with the straw. Zhao Deyin sighed as he sat the coke down. “I should get a mini fridge but then A-Bin said I’d never leave the room.”

_ “Put it on the edge of the desk,”  _ Gu Chang said and, once Zhao Deyin did so, cupped the can of soda between his hands. He channeled his energy and soon the aluminum frosted over.  _ “There.” _

“Thank you, you’re the best Chang-ge.” Zhao Deyin complimented but also his attempt once more at flirting. “I think I am over thinking about writing out this drive back from the school. Maybe I should scrap it? Do you think it’s too much?” 

_ “You’re overthinking it,”  _ Gu Chang said, blushing and flickering the light.  _ “End it after the third paragraph. Let your readers fill in the rest on their own and get them to the next chapter.” _

“You’re right. I’ll take this out and then…” Zhao Deyin trailed off. His fingers in flurry as he was sucked back into his imaginary world. He occasionally would reach for his coke but other than that he was gone. Though when the coke eventually ran out he was pouting. 

“See, a fridge.” Zhao Deyin whinned playfully as he sat the laptop down to get up. He stretched first though and slipped his hand under his sweater and shirt to rub his stomach. “I hesitate to ask but are they up or still sleeping?”

_ “They’re up,”  _ Gu Chang said. _ “The medium has a headache, so your brother is making him tea.” _

“Okay, thank you.” Zhao Deyin yawned, then grabbed his plate with the half eaten wrap and empty can. “I’m going to get some more to drink.” His stomach growled a bit but he didn’t want to eat the wrap right now. Him writing that scene about the two having steak for dinner had him craving. He hoped that he had some downstairs. Zhao Ning’s steak grilling skills are good. 

“Ning-ge?” Zhao Deyin called out as he stepped into the kitchen area. 

“Hey, how's the writing coming along?” Zhao Ning asked, giving him a fond smile. His hair was a bit messy and he was still in his sleeping clothes. 

“Good, Chang-ge is a good beta reader and is very kind to helping me stay chill-fully hydrated.” Zhao Deyin answered proudly.

“Oh is he? Well thank you Gu Chang.” Zhao Ning responded, taking the now steaming tea pot off the stove. The tea pouch of Qiu Rong’s special tea was already in the clear and rather large teacup. 

_ “You’re welcome,”  _ Gu Chang said, not sure why he was being thanked, and wrinkled his nose at the smell of the tea. It smelled very strong and herby.  _ “How is the medium?” _

“His headaches are related to his gift. He will need to go home probably tonight or tomorrow.” Zhao Deyin answered. He smiled as his older brother blinked. 

“You can hear him now?” Zhao Ning asked, confused. He was under the assumption that his brother would probably not have been able to speak with Gu Chang without Qiu Rong. His didi wasn’t wrong though. He’d just doubled the amount of the tea because Qiu Rong couldn’t even see right now with his light sensitivity. Qiu Rong would need the rest free of Gu Chang’s strong energy. 

“Yes, I found this with Gu Chang’s help and I was able to hear him then.” Zhao Deyin said, stepping up to his brother and showing off the necklace. A hint of pride in his tone that he couldn’t quite place. 

“It’s lovely and matches a lot of the motifs I found on the boxes and trunks upstairs.” Zhao Ning stated. 

“It’s because Chang-ge’s ex liked snakes.” Zhao Deyin explained, as he put the wrap in a clear glass container and put it in the fridge. He put the can in the recycle bin then put the plat in the dishwasher. “I was thinking steaks for dinner.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll make A-Rong some soup if he’s not up to it.” Zhao Ning stated, lifting the tray which had some club sandwiches and fruit on it. 

“Alright, just text me and let me know. We are going back to my office to work.” Zhao Deyin said, waving to his brother before grabbing three cokes and a water bottle out of the fridge. “Let’s go.” He grinned. 

_ “A bit excessive,”  _ Gu Chang commented as they climbed back up the stairs. His grin was obvious.

“Just be glad that I don’t drink and write. I only did that once and I thought my editor was going to die.” Zhao Deyin laughed, setting his trove down on the coffee table nearest to where he was going to be sitting. 

Gu Chang snorted at that.  _ “Why can I see that way too easily?”  _ he said. It was true he didn’t know who Ouyang Zizhen was outside of being Zhao Deyin’s editor, but he knew enough to know he was romantic and easily entertained. He chuckled.  _ “I’ll keep these cool for you.” _

“Thank you, Chang-ge and I’m sure since you witnessed my drunken bath moment that it would make it easier for you.” He laughed then plopped back down. He was a little warm so he took off his sweater and lounged back pulling the laptop back into his lap. Zhao Deyin pushed his glasses back up his nose. 

_ “Yes, well, you are rather ridiculous,”  _ Gu Chang said, playful and flirty, mostly to see how the man would react.  _ “Not sure what it says about me that I find you utterly charming regardless.” _

“Well I find you just as charming.” Zhao Deyin stated honestly as he typed. Then blushed as he stopped typing. His eyes narrowed, “I see what you’re doing here.”

_ “It’s part of my charm,”  _ Gu Chang said to that, not even a little sorry.

“Of course it is.” Zhao Deyin huffed and reached for his coke. His shirt slid up as he leaned forward. “If there;s something you want to say or ask me Chang-ge you can.”

Gu Chang eyed that bit of naked skin with a growing smirk.  _ “Are you ticklish?” _

“Yes, but on the back of my knees. Where were you ticklish?” Zhao Deyin asked, setting his coke back down. He moved his laptop off to the side to pick up his phone that’d fallen on the floor. His shirt rode up more.

_ “You're doing that on purpose,”  _ Gu Chang muttered and ran his fingertip over the exposed area.  _ And my lower, back sides, at the base of my hips. Ticklish if you touch too lightly, but also highly pleasurable when bitten.” _

Zhao Deyin let out a shuddering sigh and moved away from the touch at the thought. “Doing what?” He deflected with blush. 

_ “You know what,”  _ Gu Chang said and withdrew.  _ “Sorry.” _

“I do? And don’t apologize I just…the mental picture is all.” Zhao Deyin, feeling a tad disappointed. “I told you that you could touch me. It’s fine. I will let you know when it’s not wanted.” 

_ “You moved away, I thought…”  _ Gu Chang sighed, deciding to let it go.  _ “Noted. And yes you do. You write it enough, so i know you have the imagination for it.” _

“That I do.” Zhao Deyin swallowed and blushed as the thoughts of what it would be like to touch Gu Chang came to him. He shook his head slightly then reached for his lap. “Next question?” He still hadn’t pulled down his shirt as he sat back. His fingers typing away. 

_ “How old are you?”  _ Gu Chang asked.  _ “You look my age…. Well, my physical age, not my actual age.” _

“I am twenty-three.” Zhao Deyin answered then grinned, “It’s okay, Chang-ge. I understand what you meant. But how old were you?” 

Gu Chang soaked that in quietly for a moment, then smiled. “ _ Twenty _ .”

“So I’m technically, I am supposed to be gege?” Zhao Deyin grinned while wiggling his eyebrows. 

_ “Deyin-ge,”  _ Gu Chang said obediently, and put all the sultry seduction he could cram into his voice.

Zhao Deyin shivered for a different reason. He swallowed. “I could get used to that.” Zhao Deyin muttered low. Because he could and it would make him weak coming from the other. 

_ “Very well then, Deyin-ge,”  _ Gu Chang said, not missing the reactions.  _ “Zhao er-ge-ge.” _

“Now who’s doing what on purpose?” Zhao Deyin flushed, feeling warmth in his chest at the other saying that to him. He quickly pushed his glasses back up on his face. His gaze flicking to his laptop.

_ “Oh, I know very well what I’m doing. You chose to flirt with a dead guy, you get the dead guy flirting back,”  _ Gu Chang huffed.  _ “But if you want me to stop…” _

“No, don’t and aren’t you supposed to be a little hopeful that foolish me might set you free,” Zhao Deyin sassed back playfully. 

_ “Actually, I’m scared. It’s been seventy years and the original curse castor is dead. As is the original cure for the curse. Who’s to say just what happens. What if I fall madly in love with you, and you with me, and all it does is mean i have to leave? Unhinges me from this house and forces me into the light?”  _ Gu Chang felt his essence bubble up and he became visible in a curtain of light. Hsi eyes were sad and flinty, but also resigned, and his smile was bitter.  _ “I’d rather be with you, Zhao Deyin, then be in paradise alone.” _

“Well, I want you to be here with me too.” Zhao Deyin said, after taking a moment to process what Gu Chang had said. Then he should keep his heart at bay or at least try. He wasn’t kidding when he called himself foolish. “Then friends we shall be...I guess..” 

Gu Chang shook his head.  _ “Let me finish,”  _ he said softly.  _ “You are special and I find myself willing to try anyway, but i will understand and respect your wishes if that is not what you want. It’s a risk to choose me and I understand that. I don’t want you to be left alone once this is over. That wouldn’t be right, or fair, but that has to be your choice.” _

“That’s…” Zhao Deyin set his laptop aside and turned towards the man glimmering in the light. “...you’re worth it to me to try. I would rather not be alone at the end but if I am then the love we made will always be with me. Like I said you’re worth the risk.” 

Gu Chang smiled at that, the light glittering in his frame. His lips turned a luminous shape and he ducked his head, bashful.  _ “Zhao Deyin… here’s hoping I don’t make you regret it.” _

Zhao Deyin smiled and reached out to the light as if to touch him. “Here’s to hoping that the both of us don’t, but as you’ve probably figured out. I am quite optimistic as well as a romantic.” He smiled seeing his lamp flicker at the end table beside him. 

_ ‘That I know.”  _ Gu Chang pushed his power into his face and stepped into the hand, bringing it to his cheek. For a moment, their life essences mixing like a perfect conduit, back and forth, and Gu Chang closed his eyes, able to feel, for a moment, Zhao Deyin’s warmth and the texture of his skin, the way his long, thin fingers shifted on his skin. He turned his face into it and kissed the palm, his eyes dark as they reopened to meet Zhao Deyin’s gaze.

Zhao Deyin let out a shuddering breath at the feel of the kiss to his hand. It was a different kind of chill that left a warmth flowing through him. “We are going to regret this.” Zhao Deyin breathed out. He gently splayed his fingers to brush them against the feel of a soft cheek. 

_ “Probably, but I still want to kiss you,”  _ Gu Chang shrugged a shoulder and smiled into Zhao Deyin’s skin, so he could  _ feel  _ his grin.

“Do it when you feel that it is right for you.” Zhao Deyin said, softly. His gaze fondly at the ghost. He could feel the smile against his hand. Zhao Deyin wanted to kiss him too. “I’d told you that you can touch me when you want and that extends to kissing me too.” 

_ “Then shush,” _ Gu Chang said and stepped in, doing his best to pull in all his energy, then Zhao Deyin’s. He cupped both sides of the man’s face and channeled, drawing Zhao Deyin’s energy into his form so he could become solid enough. When he kissed the man, he smiled when he felt the man gasp, then softly kissed him again, leaving a tiny nip on his lips so he wouldn’t forget it. “ _ There _ .”

“More…” Zhao Deyin breathed out, tilting his head back for the ghost to do it again. The ghost’s kisses were one of a kind and made Zhao Deyin shiver. They were cold and the fire they ignited in his stomach was growing as he was given more than one. He wanted to reach out to pull the other closer out of reflex. 

Gu Chang leaned in to claim his mouth again. _ “As you wish-” _

The door slammed open amidst skidding feet. “WAIT, DON’T KISS HIM, WE HAVE TO DIG - fuck.” Qiu Rong slumped in the doorway, seeing them. “You kissed! Shit, A-NIng! Get the SHOVELS, WE HAVE TO DIG HIM UP!”

Zhao Deyin immediately flailed and fell back off the couch to the floor. He rubbed his but. “What’s happening and aren’t you supposed to be unconscious?” The sound of Zhao Ning running down the hallway towards the stairs.

“That doesn’t matter right now! You  _ kissed!  _ True love breaks the spell!” Qiu Rong flailed his arms in emphasis. “He’s going to be human in  _ two minutes,  _ as in UNDER THE HOUSE TWO MINUTES. If you don’t want your new boyfriend to suffocate we need - A-Ning!” He bolted back out as the lights started to flicker ominously, all trace of Gu Chang vanishing into a fine mist. “Shovels! Quick!”

“I’ve got them little one! Where’s the crawl space door?” Zhao Ning yelled as they ran down the stairs to the first floor. 

“It’s in the mudroom!” Zhao Deyin answered, running out in front of his brother towards the mud room. He shoved the farm table out of the way and opened the crawl space flap door. Zhao Deyin flicked the switch so that the crawl space lit up. 

“Where is he?” Zhao Deyin yelled over his shoulder at Qiu Rong as he grabbed the shovels from his older brother.

“Right there, between the boards,” Qiu Rong said, marking an _X_ in the dirt. “Right there! He’s - Whoa!” He jumped back as both Zhao men slammed their shovels into the ground. “Careful! He’s only three feet down!” Zhao Ning and Zhao Deyin nodded as they followed the instruction. Though Zhao Deyin gave up the shovel when there was a half foot left.

“Gu Chang!” He called the man spotting clothing and flesh.

Qiu Rong jumped into the hole and uncovered Gu Chang’s face. A spot of blood had started to run down the ghost’s lips and chin. “A-Yin, the necklace. Focus all your heart into it and put it on his chest, over the bullet hole,” he instructed, then carefully hoisted Gu Chang up and into his lap.

Zhao Deyin yanked the necklace off. He poured every ounce of love and affection into the pendant that he had for the man dying in his friend’s arms. Zhao Deyin kissed it first then put over the bullet hole as instructed. His eyes stinging from the pain he was also feeling if it didn’t work. How a simple kiss could ruin a forever.

“Stand fast, A-Yin, this is how it’s supposed to be,” Qiu Rong said, his eyes far away in his Gift. He made a hand signal, then pressed his thumb between those arched brows. “By hate has your curse be done; by love, undone,” he murmured, then gave Gu Chang’s forehead a sharp  _ poke. _

For a moment, nothing stirred, or breathed, before Gu Chang’s brows furrowed, increment by increment, as though they were heavier than the world. “...the fuck…?”

“Welcome back to the world of the living, Mister Gu,” Qiu Rong said, his sage-face fading into one of pain and exhaustion. “Just breathe. That’s it.”

“... _ ow, _ ” was Gu Chang’s opinion on that, but he breathed. Somehow, he was  _ breathing. _

“Try and stay calm. You’ll make yourself black out if you’re not careful.” Zhao Deyin commented scooting closer. He reached out to place a hand on Gu Chang’s chest, not caring that it was dirty with dirt or the blood that was getting on it from where the wound was healed. 

“...Deyin?” Gu Chang’s brow furrowed more and shakily managed to move his hand, cupping it around Zhao Deyin’s wrist. “...how?”

“I can explain that! I’m just sorry it took so long,” Qiu Rong beamed, eyes tight with a migraine. “When I fell back to sleep, Tao Yin walked into my dream and told me how to lift the curse. The benefits of being dead, you know. All the secrets of life are finally open to you. This is what was supposed to happen. You were meant to be with us. The curse is over now, but A-Yin is right, worry more about staying calm and breathing.”

“I…” Gu Chang blinked and looked up at Zhao Deyin, tears pooling in his eyes. Dirty, bloody, and shocked, he nonetheless felt like he was waking up into a fairytale, and there was an honest to god angel before him. “I’m… free?”

“You’re free,” Qiu Rong told them both and gently set Gu Chang’s head down so Zhao Deyin could take his place. “Just breathe and find your feet slowly. I think I need to go throw up now. A-Ning?”

“Come little one.” Zhao Ning reached for Qiu Rong to carry him. Zhao Deyin moved in but laid out beside Gu Chang. He didn’t want to crowd him too much. 

“Like he said, take your time. The only thing down here is dirt and rock. I spared no expense in making this crawl space as bug and pest free as possible.” Zhao Deyin stated, propping his head in his hand as he gently brushed back Gu Chang’s bangs out of his face while getting some of the dirt off his face. His fingers tracing the jawline he’d just been touching earlier. 

Gu Chang stared at him a long moment, just breathing - he was  _ breathing! -  _ before sighing and starting to laugh. “You brought me back from the dead to tell me your dirt is bug free? And here I thought you wanted more kisses.”

“I thought I’d be a good gege and let you have a moment before kissing you breathless in the dirt then in our very large bathtub.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, his hand tracing down Gu Chang’s throat feeling the laughter bubbling out from the shorter man. Something that he mentally noted. 

“How kind, ge-ge,” Gu Chang huffed and reached up to cup his face. “At least i can say it now… welcome home, Zhao Deyin. Thanks for choosing me.”

Zhao Deyin turned his head, kissing the curve of Gu Chang’s hand. He didn’t care about the dirt. “Welcome home to you too. Your spirit might have been as trapped as the house but now its a home with me.” He kissed the hand again then leaned down to kiss Gu Chang’s forehead. “Can you feel your legs and toes?”

“Yes. Do I trust them? No,” Gu Chang grunted and let his eyes slip closed, tears falling free down his cheeks. “THis doesn’t feel real. Too easy… how can I get to have this?”

“Baobei, you’d been cursed for  _ seventy _ years. You deserve to have this besides your uncle is dead. It does get to be that easy. Besides, I’m here for you.” Zhao Deyin responded, leaning back in for another kiss. This time on the tip of Gu Chang’s adorable nose.

Gu Chang was almost afraid to hope, but swallowed down the fear. He’d never had anything easy, but he wasn’t about to turn this moment down. Because Zhao Deyin was right. It  _ had  _ been seventy years. He had lost his love, his family, his very life. And in one fell swoop, Zhao Deyin had given it back as best he could. Perhaps it could be enough. Perhaps it  _ was  _ enough.

“You missed,” he murmured and caught the man’s mouth with his own. “I’m here with you too,  _ airen.” _

“No, I didn't.” Zhao Deyin smiled into their kiss. It was a soft and gentle one. His hand that’d been on Gu Chang’s throat slid up to cup his cheek. “I was giving you something to think about while the feeling returns to your legs.”

“Fine,” Gu Chang huffed, but seemed far more content just to keep on kissing him, right there in the dirt. It was, after all, bug free. And it was his foundation. The foundation of home, and of a new start. He grinned just thinking about it.


End file.
